Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 22. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Last Stand |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 3 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty This level is near identical to the international version, and should not be of much trouble. The player is given Spikeweed beforehand in Pirate Seas, which should be enough to deal with everything. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Plants needed: *Plant four columns of Spikeweeds. *Start the level. You should win. Gallery NewPS22M.png|Level menu NewPS22G1.png NewPS22G2.png NewPS22G3.png NewPS22G4.png|Final wave NewPS22R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level Up - Oak Archer Pirate Seas Day 22 (Ep.48)|By Trivia *It is the only level in the Chinese version of Pirate Seas to have no planks. *This level follows similarly like the international version. |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty In Hard Mode, the zombies are higher leveled, and rows of Spikeweeds will not suffice (unless leveled up). It's recommended to bring powerful plants, or at the very least level up some plants and use them here. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Plants needed: *Plant a column of Laser Beans and a column of Monkeyfruit. *Let's rock. Use Plant Food on Laser Beans to eliminate the Imp Cannons once there is a big amount of them. Use Lava Guava to help defeat the horde of zombies. Gallery NewPS22HG1.png NewPS22HG2.png NewPS22HG3.png NewPS22HG4.png|Final wave NewPS22HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants Level Up - Oak Archer Pirate Seas Day 22 (Ep.48)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Levels with one flag